


Competition Prize!

by SLTventures



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLTventures/pseuds/SLTventures
Summary: This will be a short-ish fic 5-6 chapters long, and it's loosely based on a clean dream I had about Charity Dingle three nights ago! It's written in a script format.Set in current time 2020 and with the knowledge of all that has happened to them as characters separate from each other in the last 3 yrs, but with Charity and Vanessa not an item - yet!(And Vanessa doesn't have cancer in this).Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 30





	1. One Friday morning

In kitchen of Tug Ghyll. They’re stood up by the kitchen table.

Vanessa: I can’t believe it, oh my god, OH MY GOD, Oh oh Tracy what am I going to wear?  
Tracy: What? What is it? ……..Ness ha ha, stop jumping, tell me!  
Vanessa: I can’t believe it, I’ve actually won a competition, little old me, I mean nothing like that ever happens to me….well apart from when I was little I won a toy combine harvester in a kids colouring competition….but, but  
Tracy: A combine harvester??  
Vanessa: Yes it was really cool, I loved playing with my toy cars and all, I think that should have been a light bulb moment to my mum if not me, but then we didn’t really know what a lesbian was back in those days…  
Tracy: No, ….I suppose not. But come on, stop rambling, what’s this competition you’ve won now?!  
Vanessa: I’ve only gone and won the first raffle prize from the Hotten LGBT social group’s fundraiser.  
Tracy: Yeah, so what’s the amazing prize?  
Vanessa: To spend the day with the landlady of the Woolie!!  
Tracy: What….Chastity Dingle?.....is she gay?? Wow.  
Vanessa: Not to my knowledge no…  
Tracy: Well she’s never been with a woman to my knowledge  
Vanessa: No but that doesn’t mean anything these days. But no, not her!  
Tracy: True, I guess. So, who then?......not Charity surely….it’s Charity Dingle? Really? You’ve got a date with Charity Dingle?  
Tracy stares open mouthed at Vanessa  
Vanessa: What? What’s wrong with Charity? She’s softened so much over the last few years, she hasn’t been with a man for a few years now  
Tracy: To your knowledge  
Vanessa: True, but I did hear her talking to Chas a while back, saying she had really gone off men, and wasn’t wanting to just sleep with one for the hell of it anymore  
Tracy: Wow  
Vanessa: I know. Chas almost fell over with surprise.  
Tracy: Is Charity bi then?  
Vanessa: I think she always has been, yeah. But it’s not a date anyway, it’s a day together.  
Tracy: What, at the pub pulling pints? Some date.  
Vanessa: No, not at the pub. We meet somewhere in Hotten, to chat and get some tips from her, then go for dinner.  
Tracy: Tips on what? Running a pub? You’re a vet, you don’t want to run a pub do you?  
Vanessa: No, no, she’s an actor as well as a publican, and it’s to get tips on acting techniques and things  
Tracy: And things….mm… sounds like a date to me!  
Vanessa: Tracy!  
Tracy: Well, it does, sorry!  
Vanessa: Well you know I do lots of am dram stuff when I can, and it’d be great to get some tips from someone who has more experience than me.  
Tracy: Are you still talking about acting tips?  
Vanessa: Yes! Tracy!  
Tracy: Wow  
Vanessa: Can you stop saying ‘Wow’  
Tracy: Sorry, but wow, this is a lot to take in Ness.  
Ness stands in a daydream.  
Tracy: Ness?  
Vanessa: Sorry, what?  
Tracy: Ha ha ha haaa you’ve got it bad ha ha ha  
Vanessa: What?  
Tracy: You’ve had feelings for Charity for a long time haven’t you? C’mon sis spill the beans….you little minx  
Vanessa: Well I’ve not had much luck finding women have I, and well Charity…  
Tracy: Yes?  
Vanessa: Well she started being really nice to me in the pub, and giving me nice compliments and smiling when she gave me my pint…  
Tracy: Vanessa and Charity sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g, ha ha haaa  
Vanessa: How old are you?!  
Tracy: Oh I’m sorry missy, but oh you’ve got it baaad ha ha  
Vanessa: Have not  
Tracy: Have so. Ha ha. Doesn’t she flirt with everyone though? That’s Charity isnt it, that’s her modus wotsit  
Vanessa: operandi?  
Tracy: Yeah  
Vanessa: I used to think that but not anymore, no, I think there’s a lot in Charity that most people don’t see.  
Tracy: Well you’re obviously hoping to see it in her anyway, eh sis  
Vanessa looked downcast.  
Tracy: Oh come on, I’m only messing, you deserve a bit of happiness, and well if Charity is the one to give it to you, as it were, then I’m on your side.  
Vanessa looked up: Really?  
Tracy: Yes, really. I’ve learnt you can’t judge a book by its cover.  
Vanessa: Thanks Trace. Will you help me decide what to wear?  
Tracy: ‘Course I will. When’s the date happening?  
Vanessa: It’s not a date, I keep telling you.  
Tracy: Yeah you keep telling yourself that, ha ha.  
Vanessa smirked: Oh ha ha. It’s tomorrow.  
Tracy: Tomorrow? That’s a bit short notice, I mean what if you were busy?  
Vanessa looked at her.  
Tracy: True, yeah you don’t have much of a social life these days do you…..ah….so that’s why you said you weren’t free this weekend to go into Leeds….you’ve been keeping the weekend free for this haven’t you, in case you won?  
Vanessa: Ok. Yes. Busted!  
Tracy: Ok meet you back here at lunch time and we can go through your wardrobe?  
Vanessa: Yes, that’s great, thanks.  
Tracy: Padster will wonder what you’ve been up to this morning!  
Vanessa: Why?  
Tracy: You’ve got such a big grin on your face, ha ha haa.  
Vanessa: Oh, stop it.  
Vanessa picks up her work bag and coat and goes to the front door.  
Vanessa: See you later Trace, thanks.  
Tracy: No nipping in the pub later before you come here!  
Vanessa calls back: Have a good morning, bye!  
Tracy laughs, and grins, then puts bread in the toaster, and sits to have a coffee before work.


	2. The next day

Ness stood hovering outside where she was meeting Charity. She’d got there half an hour earlier to make sure it was all okay.   
She saw Charity approaching and waved to her.

Vanessa: Hi Charity, over here!  
Charity: Hi babe, sorry I’m a couple minutes late, I couldn’t decide what to wear  
Vanessa smiled and felt warm and tingly inside thinking that Charity was making such an effort just to meet her.  
Vanessa: No problem. Great coat!  
Charity; Thanks, but you haven’t seen what I’ve got on underneath this yet!   
Charity winked at Vanessa and grinned. Vanessa rooted herself firmly to the spot so she didn’t swoon.  
Charity: So glad it’s you. Come here.  
Charity leant forward to kiss Vanessa on the cheek, but Vanessa was taken by surprise and turned to say something, so Charity ended up planting a smacker of a kiss on Vanessa’s lips instead.  
Charity: Oh! Sorry. I wasn’t meaning it to be that kind of a kiss…just yet..  
Vanessa: No, sorry, I was just turning my head to speak, and …but…no problem.  
Vanessa grinned. Charity grinned back, realising Vanessa hadn’t pushed her off and had held onto her lips a moment longer than one might, when surprised.  
Vanessa: Well, er, er, come in.  
Charity: Well it’s easier than coming out, isn’t it?....sorry…sorry…I’m nervous ha ha  
Vanessa: Wow, Charity Dingle, landlady of the Woolpack being nervous about…well…anything, I’m amazed!  
Charity: Well, I’m a bit new to this still, and..  
Vanessa: Oh…oh…I’m sorry  
Charity: No, sorry, you don’t need to be sorry. I offered myself as a prize to the LGBT group’s raffle because I wanted to meet a woman….as friends…at least…at first…I mean I…  
Vanessa: Hey it’s okay we have more in common than I ever realised.   
Vanessa gently put her left hand in the crook of Charity’s back to lead her through.  
Vanessa: Sorry it’s only basic in here but it was the best I could do at short notice  
Charity sat on the bench seat, where Vanessa had laid out lots of plump red cushions, and Ness sat opposite her.  
Charity: Sorry, for changing where we met, but when they told me you had won the prize, I thought why not meet closer to home…then we might have time for a walk up the woods before we go to dinner?  
Vanessa: I love trees!  
Charity: Me too!   
Vanessa: Ha ha, people are so wrong about you. Oh, sorry, I haven’t been talking about you, I only told Tracy I had won the prize.  
Charity: She’s a good ‘un, you’re lucky to have a sister so close.  
Vanessa: Yeah, yeah I am. And yeah she was shocked at first, but she did say for me to have a good time.  
Charity: So, I have the family approval?  
Vanessa: You do babe you do.   
They grinned at each other. Charity felt warm and fuzzy hearing Vanessa calling her ‘babe’ so soon into their date.  
Charity: I love it in here! How did you know about this little gem?  
Vanessa: I am a well-connected Vet, and a few people owe me favours!  
Charity: I’ve driven past here many times though, but I never knew there was a train behind the hedge!  
Vanessa: The farmer saw it rusting away at a train museum or something like that I think and asked if he could buy it? The museum were so strapped for cash they agreed so long as he kept it in its original form, and didn’t scrap it.  
Charity: What a wonderful idea. I love the nostalgia of the old steam train era. The black and white films…the romance…anyway, sorry Vanessa, I’m rambling…  
Vanessa: I don’t mind, I love listening to you talk…  
Vanessa winked at her, and Charity grinned.  
Vanessa: Are you warm enough? Sorry there’s only the wood burner in here but it does get warm quite quickly.  
Charity: No it’s fine, I’ll leave my coat on a minute or two though, if you don’t mind?  
Vanessa: No, not at all, I’m keeping mine on at the moment too, good plan.  
Charity: Right, so what tips would you like from me then?  
Vanessa grinned.  
Charity: Acting tips, Ms Am Dram I hear?!  
Vanessa: Ha ha, yeah I love going to the local drama group, but I’d love to know more about physical expressions…in acting you know…I hear you are very good at using your hands…er…er..I mean to express yourself in your acting?  
Charity: Ha ha, yeah I have been told I do do that. I didn’t realise just how much actually but it just comes naturally to me, to ‘talk with my hands’ I guess.  
Vanessa: And I was wanting to do a monologue, maybe something from Shakespeare? But he does write such long ones, I’m not sure I could remember it all?  
Charity: Did.  
Vanessa: Eh?  
Charity: Shakespeare ‘did’ write such long ones, sorry I’m being pedantic, carry on Vanessa.  
Vanessa: Oh, ha ha, yes. And it’s Ness  
Charity: Eh?  
Vanessa: Please call me Ness. Or Babe.  
Vanessa grinned.  
Vanessa: I like either.  
Charity: Okay babe.  
Charity winked at Ness.  
Charity: How about you write your own monologue to perform? That way you’re more likely to remember it if it’s something you’ve written. Maybe something you’re really passionate about?  
Vanessa: Ah yeah, what a great idea. I have written a few things but not a monologue as yet. Okay, yes, thanks I’ll have a good think about that…..something I can really get my teeth into, and have a say on…yeah, thanks Charity.  
Charity: Right, well we’ve got an hour in here I believe? That was the prize, and then dinner?  
Vanessa: Yeah that’s what I read.  
Charity: But I don’t know about you, but I’m free all day, so we don’t have to stick to that, we can do whatever you like?  
Vanessa: Oh wow, that’d be lovely to spend more time with you…ah ah I mean…are you sure you don’t have to get back to the pub?  
Charity: No, no, Chas and Mandy are working today, they’ll manage without me for one day or more. It’s my day off and I’ve reserved it especially for the raffle prize. Did you have anything else planned?  
Vanessa: Ah ha ha no, I kept this weekend free on the off chance I might win!  
Charity: Oh did you now. So, just how many of the raffle tickets did you buy Ness?  
Vanessa: Ha ha one or two…  
Charity: Really?  
Vanessa: Okay one or two, yes, and then another…er…er forty maybe?  
Charity: Wow. Thank you.  
Vanessa: What?  
Charity: No one has ever wanted to meet me that much before. You could have just given me the eye across the bar you know.  
Vanessa: Oh now you tell me!  
Charity: Well you must have known how I felt about you?  
Vanessa: Well I had wondered, I mean I had noticed you being a lot nicer to me these days ha ha  
Charity: Me? Never not nice? Ha ha …Yeah I know I do have a reputation, but sarcasm just comes naturally I can’t help it with some of the villagers!  
Vanessa: Well how about we chat some more about acting tips and then go for that walk up the woods you suggested? I’m keen to see what you’re wearing because judging by your footwear….  
Ness gazed off into the middle distance.  
Charity: Ness?  
Vanessa: Er ..ha ha…yes …sorry…got distracted there by your heels…  
Charity grinned, and straightened her left leg out towards Ness to give her a closer view of the bright red very high heeled boots she was wearing.  
Ness instinctively found herself wanting to sit more manly like, but fought back the temptation and kept her knees together tightly.  
Ness swallowed.  
Vanessa: Yeah…I…approve…ha ha.  
Charity: Ha ha, glad you like. I have brought walking boots with me too, I just left them in the boot of my car.  
Vanessa: Oh, I’ve only got these shoes I’ve got on, or my wellies are in the car?  
Charity: Wellies are probably better though it shouldn’t be muddy.   
Vanessa: Ok, good, right, back to the acting…


	3. An hour later

Vanessa: Thanks for all those tips, that was really helpful. It’s great to see how you approach scripts and things, thank you for giving up time on your day off. I really appreciate it.  
Vanessa leant forward and put her hand on Charity’s knee as she said this. She left it there and spoke again.  
Vanessa: Shall we go and stretch our legs now? I don’t know about you but I’m all tea’d out.  
Charity leant forward, and patted her hand on top of Ness’.  
Charity: No problem at all with the acting tips. I really enjoyed it actually. It’s not often these days I get a chance to talk about my craft. Only craft beers these days….. but thanks for bringing that big flask full of tea, sorry I didn’t think about drinks, should have realised lots of talking makes you thirsty. Actually..?  
Vanessa: Yeah?  
Charity lifted her hand off Ness’ and gestured down the carriage.  
Ness lifted her hand off Charity’s knee too, but stayed leaning forward.  
Charity: Is there anywhere I can…?  
Vanessa: Oh, yeah sorry, I should have said. There’s a chemical loo just down the other end of the carriage or a compost toilet in a little shed at the side, but you have to go outside to get to it….but it’s not far, and it’s cosy. I love it.  
Charity: Aha, O-kay…. Actually, I’ve never tried one before so I’ll try the compost one, I’m intrigued.   
Ness smiled.  
Charity: I’ll just go powder my nose then, and then get my walking boots out the car. Is it okay to come back in here to put them on? They’re clean.  
Vanessa: Yeah, that’s fine, take care up and down the steps in those heels, won’t you?  
Charity smiled.  
Charity: Thanks babe, I’ll be careful.  
Vanessa: The compost loo’s seat is really warm by the way, so you’ll be okay on that front given it’s an outdoor loo, no jumping at cold porcelain on your cheeks!  
Charity: Ha ha ha, thanks for the warning. Actually, the only cold porcelain you’d want anywhere near your cheeks, would be from a teacup eh?  
Charity mimed drinking from a teacup, with her little finger held up higher than her other fingers.  
Vanessa: Oh yes, those cheeks, ha ha.  
Charity: I’ll have a look if I’ve got any boots in my car that might fit you, what shoe size are you?  
Vanessa: Oh, er, thanks. I’m 4.5  
Charity: Ah, okay, not sure….but Sarah’s might fit you, I’ll see what I’ve got scattered in the boot!  
Vanessa: Don’t be long  
Vanessa stood and watched as Charity carefully stepped out of the train carriage in her heels.  
Charity called back: Missing you already!  
Vanessa smiled, and kept her eye on Charity to make sure she didn’t come a cropper on the steps up into the compost toilet shed.  
When Vanessa heard Charity say ‘Ooh that’s nice’ – she presumed she had landed safely, so she let the door close and went to make sure the wood burner was safe to leave.  
Charity: OH VANESSA! VANESSA! NESS!! BABE!!  
Vanessa hurried out of the carriage and ran to the bottom of the loo steps.  
Vanessa: Charity! What’s wrong? Are you okay?  
Charity: Sorry!....Oh …er…no problem…  
Vanessa: What happened?!  
Charity: Sorry babe….A daddy long legs just fell on my hand when I reached for the loo roll. Sorry, it made me jump.  
Vanessa: Oh! Has it gone now?  
Charity: Er yeah, not sure where it landed, I flicked my hand and it shot off…..Is this normally the rabbit hutch?!  
Vanessa looked puzzled: No, why?  
Charity: What’s the bucket of sawdust fo….r…….ohh I see, ah it’s like the scoop for the pick n mix Moses likes…ha ha ha  
Vanessa: Did you see the instructions on the inside of the door? Sorry, should’ve said it explains about scattering a small amount of sawdust on the top of your ‘offerings’ !  
Charity: Yep all good now, am just doing th….oops….oh heck…oh god..er…is there a spare scoop anywhere Ness?  
Vanessa: Why?  
Charity: Er I’ll just finish up, then I’ll show you!  
Vanessa stood waiting for Charity to come out of the toilet shed, she rolled her eyes.  
Vanessa: You’ve dropped It down the hole haven’t you!  
Charity opened the door and looked out sheepishly.  
Charity: Sorry babe, yeah. I’ll pay for another one? Unless you’ve got a long-handled dustpan or soup ladle to fish it out? I only spent a penny!  
Vanessa pretended to look cross, but couldn’t hold in her laughter for long.  
Vanessa: ha ha ha ha haaa never a dull moment with you Charity Dingle is there?!  
Charity: ha ha ha ha haaa oh I am sorry babe, I was a bit over-zealous with my shaking!  
Vanessa: Go and get your walking boots and we’ll get them on first before we try fishing out the scoop. You’ll have to reach down though my arms aren’t long enough!  
Vanessa stood at the bottom of the steps waiting in case Charity needed a steady hand walking down them.  
Vanessa: Oh! You did you the hand sanitiser after didn’t you?  
Charity: Ah I didn’t use the loo roll in the end, so I just watered the growing compost and…  
Vanessa: I can’t believe we are having this conversation on our first date…I mean..  
Charity smiled.  
Vanessa: Well…I told Tracy it was a day out, but she didn’t believe me.  
Charity: I hope it’s the first of many  
Vanessa: What?  
Charity: Dates between us. I mean I have been trying to give you the eye over the bar for the last few months Ness, but maybe I wasn’t being obvious enough.  
Vanessa: Well like I said before, I had noticed you being a lot nicer, and friendly towards me whenever I came into the pub, but I didn’t know that you liked me that way.  
Charity smiled: Well, I really really like you babe, so I’m looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you, for starters, even if that does include you holding me while I retrieve the scoop from the latrine!  
Vanessa: I’m looking forward to it. Best you use the hand sanitiser anyway before and after the retrieval!  
Charity: Okay babe.  
Charity turned back into the closet and then a moment later was walking down the steps, thanking Vanessa for waiting, and then teetering off to her car in her heeled boots.  
Vanessa went to her car for her wellies, and then back to the carriage.  
Charity piled in a moment later, with two pairs of walking boots and a bag of clothes.  
Charity: I’ve got clothes for walking in, I’ll change into in a moment, but I thought you might like to see what I’ve got on under this coat first? It’s definitely OTT for a walk but I wasn’t sure how long we’d be chatting about acting for, and thought I might not have time to change for dinner.  
Vanessa: Ooh yeah please, I’m intrigued now  
Charity: Okay right well, you turn around a minute and I’ll just sort myself out  
Vanessa did as she was told, and inadvertently licked her lips in anticipation of what she was about to see. If Charity’s red boots had been anything to go by, Vanessa knew she wouldn’t be disappointed.  
Charity shrugged her coat off and it fell to the floor.  
Charity: Okay you can turn around now. Ta’da!  
Vanessa turned around so quick, she nearly fell over.  
Vanessa: OH. MY. ACTUAL. GOD. Charity! WOW!   
Charity grinned.  
Charity: I normally prefer trouser suits as you’ve probably seen, but I bought this a while ago but had no occasion to wear it and I just thought it would be perfect for my first date with you. Because I feel special wearing it, it’s the first dress in a long time that actually makes me feel good.  
Vanessa: Heck yeah, wowzers that is one figure hugging amazing red dress, you look stunning. Well you look stunning whatever you wear actually….but wow!  
Charity: Thanks babe. …I know this might seem out of the blue, but I really feel like you and I could be something very special.  
Vanessa: Oh, so do I, so do I….I have a confession to make though.  
Charity: Yeah?  
Vanessa: I didn’t spend £40 on raffle tickets.  
Charity: No?  
Vanessa: I spent £50!  
Charity: Well I will have to make sure you have at least £50 worth of an amazing day with me then babe. Thank you so much. Come here.  
Charity cupped Vanessa’s face in her hands and gave her a long slow sensuous kiss.  
They would have happily carried on a while, but a loud knocking outside surprised them….


	4. Into the woods?

They both stopped kissing, and stood looking at each other silently, listening for more noises from outside.   
Charity gestured with her head that they take a look outside. Vanessa nodded.   
Charity reached for Vanessa’s hand and they crept to the door of the carriage.   
Vanessa gingerly pushed it open, a little at first and then wide open.  
Charity looked confused. There was nobody else there, no animals, nothing.  
Vanessa pointed: Aha there’s the source!  
Charity looked: Oh ha ha ha haaa heck I was spooked there again for a minute! Phew!  
Vanessa: Me too, thank heaven it was just the loo door banging in the wind.  
Charity: Yeah, I hope it’s not going to get really windy, I was looking forward to a stroll in the woods.  
Vanessa: Yeah, I haven’t done that for ages. It’s still lovely and sunny too. How about we get changed quick and head into the woods before the weather turns?  
Charity: Sounds good.  
Vanessa: We can get the scoop out later on, no one else will be using it in the meantime. You can get changed in the room down the carriage there, off to the left, I’ll just go and secure the loo door, and then come back and see about what footwear to put on?  
Charity: Okay, thanks babe. I’ll leave these walking boots of Sarah’s here so you can try them on.  
Vanessa: Okay, thanks babe.  
Charity: By the way what outfit have you got on under that equally long coat of yours? All I can see are your boots but I can’t tell what length they are?  
Vanessa smiled, and slowly lifted her long coat up to reveal her shiny black knee-high boots to Charity.  
Charity: Oh WOW! I like, I like.  
Vanessa: Ha ha, thanks.   
Charity: And your outfit?  
Vanessa: Ah, my outfit is all I’ve got with me, ready for dinner later. So, you’ll see in a moment whether my wellies or Sarah’s walking boots go better with it!  
Charity: Sorry, I should have warned you about my walking in the woods idea, but I only thought about it last minute before I left the pub, as it was such a lovely day.  
Vanessa: Oh, no, don’t worry. I’ll be okay, I have got some other items of clothing in the car but they aren’t suitable for a walk in the woods either!  
Charity: Oh?  
Vanessa: Aha, I might show you later, if you’re good.  
Vanessa winked at her.  
Charity: I’m intrigued Vanessa Woodfield. I always knew there was more to you than the squeaky-clean image you portrayed!  
Vanessa: Oi!  
Charity: No, that’s a compliment, honestly babe.  
They both grinned.  
Vanessa: Go on, shoo!  
Charity jokingly rolled her eyes and went off to get changed.   
Vanessa popped to secure the toilet door, and check just how far down the compost pile the scoop had fallen!  
\--  
Vanessa was bending over in her outfit, trying to get her heels into Sarah’s walking boots, when Charity came through in her walking gear.  
Charity: Woo hoo! I like, ha ha ha ha haa  
Vanessa: Charitee!  
Charity: Do you want a hand there babe?  
Vanessa: I don’t think these will fit unfortunately.  
Charity sat on one of the benches.  
Charity: Back up a minute and I’ll hold the boot, then you can concentrate on pushing your heel into it.  
Vanessa shuffled back, her rear end within patting distance but Charity refrained.  
Vanessa: No, it’s no good. Thanks for trying though. I’ll have to put my wellies on!  
Charity: Well that’s alright, they add the country look to your lovely outfit, and we are Yorkshire lasses aren’t we?  
Vanessa: Is this alright? It’s not got the elegance of your gorgeous dress  
Charity: Alright? You look more than alright Ness, babe, you’re flamin’ gorgeous babe.  
Vanessa grinned: Thanks babe, that means a lot. Just as well it’s cold and I’ll have my long coat on though, this short skirt is more suited to warmer temperatures!  
Charity: It raises my temperature that’s for sure, babe.  
Charity winked at Ness, who grinned again.  
Vanessa: Are you ready for that walk now?  
Charity: Yep, ready when you are babe.  
Vanessa: That’s an impressive camera you’ve got there.  
Charity: I love photography, trees and all things nature. I can get really good photos with my phone, but when I have the time I like to use this camera, the zoom is a lot better ya know?  
Vanessa: I never would have put you down as a nature lover  
Charity: Well there are some things I like to keep to myself, or only tell those who are special to me.  
Charity winked at Ness again, who grinned in response.  
Charity: C’mon, let’s see how many tree photos we can take between us!  
Vanessa double checked the wood burner again, picked up the keys and they headed out of the carriage, and locked the door.  
Vanessa pointed across the field: Are those the woods you meant over there, just across the grass?  
Charity: Yeah, they’re the nearest aren’t they?  
Vanessa: As far as I know, but sounds like you know the woodland around here better than me  
Charity: I just came upon it one day, Farley woods.  
They walked hand in hand across the grass as they chatted.  
Vanessa: Is that the name of someone local?  
Charity: No, I believe the word means ‘woodland clearing’ and it does have a nice clearing. I love standing at the base of the trees and looking up, you can get some great photos that way.  
Vanessa: Yeah I find it very relaxing looking at the branches leading out all different ways, and taking photos of the tree canopy where several trees almost overlap.  
Charity: Yeah, nature is so amazing and great therapy I find.  
Vanessa: If I’d had a baby girl I was going to call her Keithia, as apparently that name means a forest or wood, but I’m not keen on ‘Keith’ as a mans name, so it put me off a bit. Just as well I had a boy really.  
Charity: So, Johnny’s middle name isn’t Keith then?!  
Vanessa: No, definately not, ha ha. I mean, no offence to anyone called Keith, but no, no thanks!  
They reached the woodland gate and Charity held it open for Vanessa to walk through first.  
Vanessa: Oh this is lovely, thank you for bringing me here, to think I had never explored further than the boundary of Backtrack’s carriage.  
Charity locked the gate behind them, and then took Vanessa’s hand again.  
Charity: Come on, there’s some amazing old knarly nobbly trunked trees in here to show you, I’ve taken many a photo of them throughout the year!  
Vanessa smiled, and was tempted to swing hands and skip through the woods; but wearing her wellies, short skirt and long coat, she was hampered somewhat, but in her head she was skipping through the leaves with Charity.


	5. Three hours later

It’s early evening and Charity and Vanessa are sat at a table for two in an Italian restaurant in Hotten.  
Charity is wearing her stunning red dress and boots. Her long black coat is hanging up on the coat-stand behind their table.  
Vanessa is wearing her gorgeous short skirt, shiny knee-high black boots, and a three-quarter length sleeved shiny red shirt. Her faux short leather jacket hangs on the back of her chair.  
\--  
Charity: Ha ha ha ha haaa ohh my stomach hurts…I haven’t laughed this much in ages!  
Vanessa: I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, as you’re laughing at everything I’m saying!  
Charity: Oh, hush, you know it’s not you I’m laughing at.  
Charity reached over the table and held Vanessa’s hand tightly, stroking her thumb over her fingers.  
Charity: It’s the way you’re retelling our afternoon jaunts, and the faces you’re pulling!  
Vanessa: Well, I’ve learnt from the best, watching you over the bar teasing customers.  
Charity: Oh, really? So, you have been watching me, as much as I’ve been watching you then it seems? Interesting…  
Vanessa smiled.  
Vanessa: Indeed…how’s your arm?  
Charity rubbed at her right elbow, and grimaced.  
Charity: I think I pulled a muscle reaching down into the compost pit.  
Vanessa: Just as well I had a good hold of your waist though, or you might have ended up tipping head-first in there. Ha ha ha ha haaa!  
Charity: Sad face, ha haa! Just as well you took things out of my pockets first, or that would have been quite a bum selfie on my phone!  
Vanessa: Ah, dammit, why didn’t I video you, ha haa  
Charity: Because unlike me, you are kind and considerate and don’t generally like to laugh at other people’s misfortunes!  
Vanessa: Aww. Are you fishing for compliments Charity?  
Charity: Little old me? Never ha.  
Vanessa: Well, actually I do think you have changed for the better over these last few years. I’m not quite sure who has been influencing you but, I, for one, am very grateful to them.  
Vanessa smiled and reached for Charity’s other hand to reciprocate the soft stroking of her fingers. They smiled at each other and moved their hands into locking their fingers together.  
Charity: Thank you, gorgeous.  
Vanessa grinned.  
Charity started squirming slightly in her chair.  
Vanessa: Are you okay Charity?  
Charity: Yeah…I’m enjoying looking at you.  
Vanessa: No, I mean you look like you’re not sat very comfortably?  
Charity: Oh, it’s okay, it’ll pass in a minute.  
Charity crossed her legs and concentrated on tightening her pelvic floor muscles.  
Vanessa: Charitee! If you need the loo then go! What are you like?  
Charity: Well, I’m liking, no, loving being sat here holding hands, and looking at you actually!  
Vanessa: Ahh ya daft egg, I’m honoured, and I’m enjoying it too, but we don’t want any more accidents occurring today, now do we?!  
Charity: Too much wine and laughter, not a good mix, no!  
Charity reluctantly withdrew her hands from Ness, pushed her chair back noisily and got up, just as a waiter walked by.  
Waiter: Ah is everything to your satisfaction madam?  
Charity: Oh, it will be in a moment, thank you. Um where is the ….loo….ladies room please?  
Waiter: Ah of course madam, just across the restaurant there, with a female gondolier motif on the door.  
Charity: Ah yes, I see, thanks.  
Charity twirled herself across the floor singing “ Just one cornetto…give it to me…la laa la la laa la la la laa”  
The waiter looked at Vanessa, he was somewhat bemused, as he didn’t look old enough to remember the ad. She smirked.  
Vanessa: Sorry, she’s had a little too much of your lovely vino…  
Waiter: Ah, no problem madam.  
\--  
Vanessa got her phone out to send a text while she waited for Charity to get back from the ladies.  
Ness - “Hi Trace, is Johnny okay? Thanks for looking after him today, and saying you’ll have him overnight with you too. Much appreciated. Nxx”  
Tracy - “Ah was just about to text ya, you minx ha ha, he’s doing fine. Chas brought Moses over and they’re having a wail of a time. I thought it might be nice they get to know each other better, if you’re going to be hanging out with Charity a lot more now *wink* . Johnny’s asked can Moses stay over? Txx”  
Ness – “Ah, thanks hun, that was a lovely thing to do, Yeah fine by me for Moses to stay, if you’re okay with it and Moses is? I’ll check with Charity in a moment and get back to you asap. Thanks hun, love you. Nxx”  
Tracy – “Where’s Charity gone? Txx”  
Ness – “Just off to the loo we’ve both had quite a lot of lovely wine here. Nxx”  
Tracy – “lol enjoy, babe. Txx”  
Vanessa put her phone down on the table again and started to eavesdrop on what a group of waiters were talking about in hushed tones. They were surreptitiously looking around the restaurant. Ness managed to make out a few words ‘yes, that stalker’s here again….it’s getting serious…..need to get customers out quietly……’.  
Vanessa looked around the restaurant slightly alarmed but wasn’t sure who was the stalker. She was relieved to see Charity making her way back from the toilets. She was nodding her head in the direction of the waiters and trying to signal something to Vanessa, that she couldn’t quite make out, but Ness got up to put her coat on as Charity got back to the table.  
Vanessa whispered: Did you hear the waiters? There’s a stalker in here somewhere, we need to get out asap!  
Charity whispered: Yeah, that’s what I was trying to signal to you. I overheard them. I think he was going in the gents as I came out!  
Vanessa: What were you doing in the gents Charity?!  
Charity: I didn’t mean to! Their male and female gondolier motifs are very similar, I only realised when I went in, and by then nature was being very insistent, so I went in a cubicle as there weren’t any men in.  
Vanessa: Oh, well thank heaven you came out of there before that man went in.  
Charity: C’mon let’s get out of here!  
Vanessa: But we haven’t paid!  
Charity: It’s okay it’s all paid for already it was part of the competition prize, remember?  
Vanessa: Oh, yeah, course.  
Charity: In fact, you probably paid for it with all the raffle tickets you bought, ha haa!  
The waiters looked around at them, on hearing Charity’s laugh. She gave them a double-thumbs up, and picked up what was left of their bottle of wine, before grabbing her coat, and Vanessa’s left hand and they trotted out of the place as quick as they could.  
Charity: Ness, give me my bag. It’s nearly as big as you!  
Vanessa: My purse is in here, so I’ll carry it for you, it’s okay.  
Charity’s handbag was one of those large canvas bags with a zip across, everything jumbled up in one big space together, and no smaller pockets. The brown leather handles were short, so Vanessa could only carry it in the crook of her right arm, and not over her shoulder.  
Charity’s stride was longer than Ness’ and she struggled to keep up alongside her, as they rushed to get to the bus shelter and out of the wind.  
Vanessa spoke breathily: I.. do love.. your outfit.. you know...  
Charity: Thanks babe, and I yours……..oh, what the …  
Vanessa: What time’s the last bus?  
Charity: Ten minutes ago!  
Vanessa: Oh, heck. Joys of living in a rural area!  
Charity: I’ll call us a cab back to my car.  
Vanessa: You parked it opposite the bus stop though. We’ve both had too much to drink to drive anywhere tonight.  
Charity: Oh heck, babe. And your car is back at the carriage still, how are we going to get both of them back home?  
Vanessa grinned: I have an idea.  
Charity: Oh, yeah?...You don’t look very innocent Ms Woodfield??  
Vanessa: Me?  
Charity: Yes, you, ha ha. What’s the plan?  
Vanessa: Well, Tracy is looking after Johnny….until tomorrow afternoon. And…  
Charity smiled: And?  
Vanessa: And Moses is with them, as Tracy invited him over on a play-date with Johnny.  
Charity: Chas never said…  
Vanessa: She probably thought you’d be back tonight  
Charity: And will I not?  
Vanessa: Er…well… if you’re okay with Moses staying with Tracy tonight she’ll take care of him and Johnny until tomorrow afternoon? Tracy texted while you were in the loo, I was about to ask you when we overheard the waiters!  
Charity: If Tracy is sure, yes, I don’t see a problem with that. How lovely of her.  
Vanessa: Great. Apparently she thought Johnny and Moses might like to make friends with each other, if you and I are going to be spending more time together?....Her words not mine, but I whole heartedly agree with her sentiment?  
Charity: I suspect we will be…  
Vanessa: Apparently Johnny asked if Moses could stay over, so I think they’ve had a ball.  
Charity: Ah, fabulous, Bless ‘em, they’ll be so cute playing together and getting up to mischief.  
Vanessa: I’ll text Tracy back while we wait for a cab.  
Charity: Yeah I’ll call for one now. Oh, but where are we telling them to take us?  
Vanessa: Back to Backtrack carriage on the road from Hotten to Emmerdale?  
Charity: How long have we got it for?  
Vanessa: The farmer owed me a big favour…  
Charity: Yeah?  
Vanessa: Yeah, three nights, if you fancy it?  
Charity grinned: Will I get to see the other clothes you brought with you, tonight?  
Vanessa: I think you just might Charity, if you’re good.  
Charity: Oh, I am good Vanessa, I am very good babe.


	6. It's only the beginning

Vanessa got out the cab as Charity paid the fare at her insistence.  
Charity: Thanks mate, byeee!  
Vanessa: Charity…watch where you’re walking, the outside lights aren’t very bright sorry.  
Charity: Babe! Babe, come here, let me hold onto your arm eh  
Vanessa: There you go, hang on let me just unlock the door, then I need to pop to my car for my overnight bag  
Charity: You came well prepared then eh you little minx, I love it  
Vanessa: Well to be honest I usually do carry a bag of a few things in case I break down on these lonely country roads  
Vanessa opened the door to the carriage and helped Charity inside.  
Charity: Aww and there I was thinking you were only wanting your wicked way with me.  
Vanessa: Maybe I am!  
Charity smiled and winked at her: Well you may be in luck then eh.  
Vanessa grinned: You just relax, I won’t be a moment.  
Charity: I’ll just head to the bedroom to kick off my heels….take care outside I don’t want the bogey-man getting you.  
Vanessa: Ha ha, I’ll be okay it’s not far.  
Charity: Okay, come and join me when you’re back inside.  
Vanessa practically sprinted to her car and back in. She took her purse out of Charity’s handbag, then checked the wood burner, to see if it was still warm. It wasn’t too cold in the carriage otherwise.  
Vanessa: Charity? Do you want a hot chocolate or a night-cap to finish the evening?  
Ness didn’t get an answer so picked up Charity’s handbag and walked up the corridor to the bedroom. She peeked around the door; Charity’s red boots were slung on the floor, the wine bottle was on the side table, and she was flat out on the bed, eyes shut tight.  
Vanessa: Oh babe, really!  
Charity: Wha? Oh Ness, babe, sorry, oh I’m so tired, I can usually take the alcohol…  
Vanessa: Were you working yesterday?  
Charity: Oh. Yeah, I did a double shift so that I was free this weekend.  
Vanessa tutted to herself, then smiled, and reached for a thick blanket to drape over Charity as she slept.  
Charity: Oh, but aren’t you joining me babe?  
Vanessa: I would love to babe, you know that, but we’ve got three nights here, so there’s plenty of time for that. You have a good sleep and I’ll see you in the morning.  
Charity: Oh babe, thanks, I’m really sorry to crash out on you. I’ll just whip my dress off then I’ll get under the covers to sleep.  
Vanessa: Will you be warm enough?  
Charity smirked.  
Vanessa: As tempting as that is, no, I’ll let you sleep in peace, and I’ll sneak in for a cuddle in the morning if you’d like me to?  
Charity: Is the Pope Catholic?  
Vanessa smiled, then bent down to kiss Charity softly on the forehead.  
Charity smiled, reached up and cupped Ness’ chin, stroking it softly with her left hand.  
Vanessa kissed her fingers and covered her hand over Charity’s.  
Vanessa: Sleep tight  
Charity: Night babe and thank you.  
Vanessa: What for?  
Charity: For the best date I have ever had.  
Vanessa: Ditto. Night babe…..I’ll put this wine in the fridge for tomorrow.  
Charity sleepily: Thanks babe  
Vanessa: Oh and if you need the loo in the night, use the indoor one okay?  
Charity sat up and started to take her dress off. Vanessa tried to avert her eyes but caught a reflection of Charity in the mirror opposite the bed.  
Charity: Thanks babe. And I can see you looking by the way,  
Charity winked and Vanessa grinned back at her through the mirror.  
\--  
Vanessa: Charitee! Wakey wakey! I’ve brought breakfast in bed for you.  
Charity: Uh. What time is it?  
Vanessa: It’s nearly ten!  
Charity: Oh wow, I’ve slept for ages then, I am sorry babe.  
Vanessa: Don’t be. If you needed the rest then I’m glad you were able to take it.  
Charity: Thanks babe. Good Morning you. Come here.  
Vanessa put the breakfast tray down on the side unit, and bent over to kiss Charity softly on her lips.  
Charity: Mmmm oh wow, what a way to be woken up in the morning, thanks babe.  
Vanessa: It certainly beats being jumped on by one of the kids that’s for sure, eh?  
Charity: Oh yeah, and you can jump on me anytime, just so you know, okay?  
Vanessa grinned, and Charity winked at her.  
Vanessa: I’ve made you eggy bread soldiers and a cuppa, sorry it isn’t more fancy.  
Charity: Oh babe it’s wonderful, I love it, thank you.  
Vanessa: My pleasure.  
Charity: Oh, but it should be me making you breakfast babe, you’re the one who won the competition prize after all.  
Vanessa: Well you didn’t know you would be having breakfast with me, when you arrived yesterday did you. You can make me breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?  
Charity: How much food did you bring with you?  
Vanessa: Enough to last us three nights, babe.  
Charity: You’re on. You little star. Thank you, but you must let me repay you for the food when we’re back in Emmerdale, okay?  
Vanessa: No problem, I’m counting on it. Got to make sure we have an excuse for plenty more dates eh.  
Charity: You don’t need an excuse babe, believe me. Are you having eggy bread too?  
Vanessa: Oh I ate mine while I was cooking yours, I never can resist it for long. But I’ll bring my cuppa through and sit up in bed with you to drink it.  
Charity: Great, I’ll shuffle over.  
\--  
Vanessa: Nice bra.  
Charity: Ha ha, thanks babe. I’ve got matching knickers on if you want to check?  
Vanessa: Ha ha, I’d never have had you down as a matching underwear kinda girl.  
Charity: Oi! Actually, you’re right. I nipped into Hotten specifically to buy a couple of sets early yesterday morning!  
Vanessa: Oh, so you were hoping for more than just the days activities too then?  
Charity: I’m always hopeful, but never like to presume.  
Vanessa lifted the bedcovers: Well I approve of this matching set and I look forward to inspecting your others sometime soon!  
Charity: Ha ha, come here babe.  
\--  
They finally came up for air after kissing and caressing each other for almost half an hour, in the bed Charity had slept in.  
Charity: Oh babe, wow. You’re amazing.  
Vanessa: So are you.  
Charity: I also love this skimpy pyjama set you’re wearing, it’s so soft…  
Vanessa: As are you!  
Charity: Ha ha, yeah you are one of the few lucky people to see this side of me babe.  
Vanessa: Well, I like it, I like it a lot.  
Charity blushing: Thanks babe.  
They both grinned at each other.  
Charity: Oh I just thought.  
Vanessa: What?  
Charity: If we’re staying here another two nights, I’d better make some childcare arrangements.  
Vanessa: It’s all sorted.  
Charity: Is it?  
Vanessa: Well, it is if you’re happy with what’s been arranged. Sorry, I didn’t mean to presume…  
Charity: No, babe, that’s great. What’s the plan?  
Vanessa: I gave Tracy a call earlier this morning, and she said she’s had a word with Chas.  
Charity: Yeah?  
Vanessa: Yeah, and Tracy will have Moses and Johnny til teatime today, then take them both over to the Woolie, and Chas and Paddy will look after them until tomorrow night.  
Charity: That sounds great, thanks babe for sorting that. Oh, what about tomorrow night?  
Vanessa: Johnny will go back to be with Tracy and Moses can stay with Chas and Paddy, til we get back Tuesday morning.  
Charity: Quite handy that Sarah and Noah are up in Scotland visiting Debs for the week isn’t it?  
Vanessa: Brilliant timing, I’d say.  
Charity: Thank you babe, this is a wonderful surprise being able to stay here with you for a short break.  
Vanessa: As I said the pleasure is all mine honestly babe, thank you for offering yourself to the LGBT raffle, where would we be had that competition never came about?  
Charity: Indeed. Probably still propping up either side of the bar, with me wondering why my usual charms weren’t having the desired effect on you, ha ha.  
Vanessa grinned.  
Charity: Where did you sleep by the way?  
Vanessa: Oh there’s a little box room down the hall with a sofa bed, it’s nice and snug.  
Charity: Oh Vanessa! You shouldn’t have been cramped in a little room, babe!  
Vanessa: It’s okay I like it in there, and I’m only little so it’s not cramped.  
Charity: Small, but perfectly formed babe, is what you are.  
Vanessa: Thanks. Any more tea wanted?  
Charity: No thanks babe., that was lovely though.  
Vanessa: Right, I’m just nipping to the compost loo, I’ll be right back asap.  
Charity: Oh I think I’ll join you. Well not literally, but I’ll go after you! I never thought I would say this but I think I actually prefer that loo to the ones we all have in our homes.  
Vanessa: Really? Even when you might be sharing it with a daddy long legs?!  
Charity: ha haa! Yes, even then.  
Vanessa: I agree, I love it.  
Charity: Weirdo!  
Vanessa: Takes one to know one!  
Charity: Ha haa!  
\--  
Vanessa was stoking the wood burner, when Charity came back in from the compost loo.  
Charity: Brr! It’s a bit chilly out there today, but sunny.  
Vanessa: Well you did go out in your underwear!!  
Charity: Well, there was no one else around so I thought ‘heck, who’s going to see’?!  
Vanessa: We don’t want you to catch a chill, go get some clothes on!  
Charity: Do I have to?  
Vanessa: Ha ha  
Charity: Which outfit shall I wear? My evening’s red dress or my walking gear?  
Vanessa: Oh heck, sorry, I forgot you haven’t got other clothes with you.  
Charity: It’s okay. Luckily I brought a couple of items of other clean underwear and walking gear  
Vanessa: Oh did you now. So were you hoping for more too then?  
Charity: As I said, always hoping, never presuming babe. Actually I did it because I was so nervous yesterday, and was so indecisive about what to wear that I thought I would just bring a few choices!  
Vanessa: I still can’t believe that you were nervous about meeting up with little ol’ me! But very fortunate that you inadvertently packed for a mini break anyway. Great!  
Charity: Well this was my first date with a woman in a very very long time babe. And…well..when someone is special to me… I do get nervous yeah. Not often, but it does happen!  
\--  
Vanessa was washing up when Charity came back into the main carriage area.  
Charity crept up behind her, slid her arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.  
Vanessa: Ohh that’s nice.  
Charity: Plenty more where that came from.  
Vanessa: I look forward to that.  
Vanessa dried her hands and turned around to face Charity, sliding her hands around her waist too.  
Vanessa: I still can’t believe that I won that competition. I am so so lucky.  
Charity: Well you did fork out £50 on raffle tickets, you deserved to win!  
Vanessa: Did you find out how much they raised from the raffle?  
Charity: Oh I’m not sure…  
Vanessa: Charitee? What are you not telling me?  
Charity: Nothing…  
Vanessa: Are you sure?  
Charity: Well, surprisingly not many people wanted to enter a raffle where I was the main prize.  
Vanessa: No?  
Charity: No. And I was surprised by that.  
Vanessa smiled: So how much did they raise?  
Charity: Er only sixty pounds.  
Vanessa: £60?! Oh no! Oh babe I am sorry.  
Charity: Why are you sorry? You spent fifty massive pounds on me!  
Vanessa: Well tickets were £1 each so I’m guessing, another ten people wanted to meet you?  
Charity: Er  
Vanessa: Or another five, bought two tickets each??  
Charity: Er  
Vanessa: No?  
Charity: Er no. I put ten pounds to the raffle because I felt so bad for offering myself as a prize and then them not raising much at all from it.  
Vanessa: Oh babe!  
Vanessa hugged Charity tightly.  
Charity: Thanks, but mostly thank you so so so so so much for buying so many raffle tickets yourself. That means the world to me.  
Vanessa: Did you know I had bought all of them before we met up yesterday?  
Charity: Yeah sorry babe, the organiser let it slip that apart from my tickets the rest had all been bought by you.  
Vanessa: But you didn’t tell me that because you wanted me to feel special that I had won the competition?  
Charity: Exactly that, yes, I was so honoured to have you in my corner babe.  
Vanessa: Thank you Charity.  
Vanessa grinned.  
Vanessa: Thank you thank you thank you thank you! That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me.  
Charity: And all this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!  
Vanessa: C’mon then what shall we do today?  
Charity winked.  
Charity: I’m all yours.  
Vanessa’s smile was so wide, it made Charity grin inanely too.  
Charity took Vanessa by the hand and led her away from the sink.  
Charity: C’mon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 2wks after I first had the dream this fic is very loosely based on, here is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this short one. That's it from me for #Vanity fics for now, until the next time I dream about Charity Dingle and want to make it into a story!!


End file.
